The present invention relates to an extendable and retractable sun visor for use at the windshield, rear window, or side windows of motor vehicles.
As compared with swingable sun visors, extendable sun visors have the advantage that they cover a large area of the windows, can be developed semitransparent to light and, in the retracted position, can be arranged invisibly behind the usual roof lining of the vehicle body.
Known extendable sun visors have the disadvantage that parallel guidance of the visor is difficult to produce so that the known extendable sun visors easily cant. Moreover, other equipment of the vehicle such as air vents, grip troughs for handles, or interior lights cannot be arranged recessed in the roof lining in the region of the retracted sun visors since the extendable sun visor occupies this region when not in use.